Wave Breaker
by wappo The Chipmunk
Summary: An alternate storylinefrom Percy's big choice at the end of the Last Olympian onward.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: Alternate Story Line

_**Wave-Breaker**_

Prologue

The Olympian Council, at the end of the last Olympian

Percy's POV

I just stood there for a second, not quite believing what Zeus had just told me.

A god. I could be a god.

I'm not sure what came over me. Something rose up, and screamed: _**"DO IT!" **_ I held back for a second, and thought about my friends. Then the voice went from loud, and hungry, to logical. "Think about it. It's unlikely that they'll make you a major god, and you've seen how much gods go down to Earth. Why should you be any different?" My willpower crumbled. "I accept."

I got mixed vibes about that from the other people in the room. Most of the gods simply seemed happy to give me the gift. Ares had a glint in his eyes that told me to learn how to fight fast. Athena had a type of satisfaction to her expression, as though she had been hoping for this. Poseidon seemed proud, and held himself a little bit higher (which would have seemed impossible if I hadn't seen it). Behind me, I heard Grover give out a bleat of shock, and happiness. There was a slight sob from somewhere, but there was no one where it had come from. I thought it must have been my imagination.

Everyone else cheered, and swarmed forward to congratulate me. "_The ceremony shall be performed in one week! Percy shall remain with us until then!_" Zeus said, and it was at that moment that I realized it. Annabeth had disappeared.

Chapter 1

3 years later

Annabeth's POV 

There are two things I hate in this world. One of those is being woken up at half-past 3:00 AM, especially when it's because someone's crying. I looked around the room.

Nobody else seemed to be waking up, and for reasons I couldn't understand; I felt the extreme need to help whoever the hell was crying outside the Athena cabin at half-past 3.

"This had better be important." I grumbled, as I walked over to the door. I didn't see anyone, but the noise was coming from right in front of me. Then I looked down.

There was a little, cliché basket at my feet, with a note attached to the handle, and a "caution: fragile" sticker on the side. I had a horrible feeling about this.

I picked my way through the 500 blankets (the poor thing must have been boiling, even if it was the day before Christmas). I finally got to the bottom, and for a second as I took off the last blanket; I was on a beach, with the cold, salty sea breeze rushing over my face, and seagulls calling in the sky.

I gasped as I came back to reality. The image had been so real. The sand beneath my feet, the sound of the rolling waves, the sunset sky… Then I remembered that there was a small child in front of me, who I had just relieved of blankets in the middle of winter.

I brought the kid inside the cabin, and wrapped him up in about a tenth of the blankets than it had had originally. I looked at the baby more closely now. He was maybe six months or so, with black hair. I couldn't see his eyes, because he was still crying. He had a face that suggested a sort of cold, indifferent frown. He was still pretty cute though.

I did my best to get him to stop crying, but in the end, I settled for listening to my ipod with the volume turned up. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, and I could to.

Percy's POV

"You gave him to _**WHO!**_" I yelled, staring at Aphrodite with utter disbelief. "Oh, give me a break, I'm the goddess of love. It's a knee jerk reaction."

"Ugh. Athena is going to kill me." I said with a sort of hollow feeling in my stomach. "I'll never be able to justify this to her. Even if I tell her it was your idea."

Annabeth's POV

Canoeing is my least favorite class, so I guess it figures that it happened during canoeing. I was out on the lake, pushing my paddle through the water, when a giant orca whale surfaced right next to me, and started swimming in formation with everyone else.

Now when I say huge, I don't mean regular male-orca-with-a-six-foot-dorsal-fin big. I mean bigger-than-a-Blue-Whale big. I was just starting to wonder how something that size could even swim right in the canoe lake, when I got this feeling that I should get off my canoe, grab the thing's dorsal fin, and hang on as tight as humanly possible. So of course I complied, and was immediately pulled underwater. Don't ask me how I could breath, or how the pressure didn't seem to affect me as we dived deeper, and deeper. I was confused to.

The thing I really wanted to know was why I had wanted to do this at all. It was like I had suddenly forgotten that anything bad would come of abandoning my cabin to go underwater on the back of a giant killer-whale with no warning.

Yeah, I wasn't trying my best not to scream. That would be weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth. Annabeth? Earth to the 'Bethster?" I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling of the big house.

"Are you okay?" Grover asked, staring at me intently. Even he had changed, after the war. He had seen satyrs and spirits die for a cause he had led them to, and he had made a vow to protect them for the rest of his semi-immortal life. This was one of the few visits he still managed to get in.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said, not looking at him directly, and trying to fall back asleep. Grover wasn't going to let me though.

They really closed today Annabeth. They closed Olympus, and people are saying that it's indefinite. I thought that they would work out whatever's been going on, but they won't even **tell** me what's going on." There was bitterness to Grover's tone that surprised me. Even with his new titles, his seat on the Council of Cloven Elders, he had never been a "cup half empty" type of person.

"I'm sure someone just forgot to sacrifice to them or something. Maybe it was Hera." I said happily "She always takes things personally." We laughed nervously for a second, before realizing there was something wrong. No clap of thunder, or gust of wind. No threatening sound affect of any kind.

"Yeah, that's bad." I said. Hera was especially finicky about being insulted, so we should have heard something.

**_A Half Hour Later_**

I woke up in the middle of the night to someone knocking on the door of the Athena cabin. I got out of bed, and opened the door. Ryan Barley, one of Apollo's latest, and youngest kids, was outside the door panting.

"Deryn… been claimed. Not… going away. Sword." He gasped. I was already out the door.

By the time I got to the big house, most of the counselors had been notified, and left. But the sign was still there.

It was glowing a deep, dark blue, with sea green dotted here and there, like the last rays of sunlight before the ocean gets too dark to see in.

The sign itself was an all to familiar sword flanked by rampant pegasi. Riptide was pointed tip-downward, with strange symbols rotating around it.

"Nice, huh? I designed it myself. I wanted to give a good impression of power without seeming too Zeus-like." I whirled around and saw the last person I had wanted to. "Percy?"

"Sorry, no time to explain." He said, as he picked up Deryn. "But we need to go before they kill you."

Then he grabbed me by the wrist, and ran out the door.

That's when the big house blew up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

The boom of the lightning bolt had woken up most of the camp by the looks of things. Even with the distance we got on the house before it exploded, I was definitely going to have burn scars in the morning. Percy had been a shield for Deryn, so all he would be was scared.

All I remember then is the sensation of running. This wasn't just regular running, though. It was more like slipping through water while everything outside of our little bubble slowed down. Then we were at the shore, and things seemed to go back to normal. He slung me over his shoulder (as I screamed at him, and punched him, I might add. It didn't seem to have much of an effect, though).

Once we were out on water, we hit speeds I thought jet-skis might envy. The water bubbled like it was boiling as we ran, me still freaking out.

After a while, I calmed down. We kept running, for what seemed like hours. Eventually I saw a little bit of land up ahead. Then it got bigger… and bigger.

I realized that a mountain was rising up out of the ocean in front of us. Then I passed out from exhaustion.

Time Compromised

I woke up on abed that, when I looked at it, appeared to be made of a sort of soft coral. The ceiling above me seemed to be in flux between the deep sea, and solid rock.

Percy was sitting in a chair next to my bed. He was staring at the ceiling, with a slight frown on his face, as though he where annoyed with something.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

Percy jumped a little. "Oh, yeah, sorry about the impromptu whisking away. But you're alive now and that's what counts."

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you take me here?" I was trying to put steel into my voice, with limited success, but Percy seemed to flinch every time I talked.

"To save your life." "From what?" "You're full of questions, aren't you?" He glared at me. "Well, I didn't want to tell you, until later, but fine. Apollo has issued a prophecy."

I sat there for a second, not quite believing what I had just been told. "Apollo issued a prophesy?" I said, my voice rising a little, as I sat up. "But that hasn't happened in hundreds of years! It hasn't happened since…"

"The war with the Giants." Percy finished.

"But what do I have to do with that?"

Percy's face took on a serious look I'd never seen before. "One of the lines from the prophecy says: 'the Olympians end, Athena's pride brings'. You're Athena's greatest child, without Daedelus' faults, and even more skill in battle. You practically rebuilt Olympus from the ground up! Athena points out what you do to everyone every chance she gets, especially to me." He looked down for a second, and then kept talking.

"The other gods think that 'Athena's pride' refers to you. They want you dead, before you do whatever you end up doing.

Percy and I sat there in silence for a few minutes before he started to hum something. The song filled me with visions of a paradise: a perfect garden that somehow felt like a prison as well. The sun shone, and the plants grew perfectly.

Before I realized it, I was the prisoner. Then something changed: warmth that had been lacking before. Time had come to the paradise.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

The next day, I woke up and walked around a bit. I realized that I must be in Percy's court. They're where hippocampus and other sea creatures going through glass tubes in the roof of the palace. There were huge supports, and decorations, although for the most part the place was made out of red sea-rock. Cyclops' and a couple of demigods were going about their business, but other than that, the streets were pretty empty.

I walked aimlessly until I came to a small cottage. It seemed out of place among the big statues and columns. It had a thatched roof, and wooden door, with log-cabin walls.

I was curious, so I walked up to the door, and knocked.

I heard a woman's voice say "Coming!" along with a patter of footsteps. Then the door opened.

Percy's mother was standing in the door, looking as though she hadn't aged a day. "Oh. Hello Annabeth! Would you like to come inside?" she asked. "Oh, um. Sure."

We walked into the cottage, and I was immediately struck by how much bigger it seemed from the inside.

We had walked into a relatively big sitting room with a sofa, and a chair, next to a small, lit fireplace. It all seemed very homely. That was when I realized that all the sounds from the court had disappeared, and been replaced by the whoosh of wind, and the sounds of a beach. I saw that Mrs. Jackson was wearing a sweater, and holding a steaming mug.

"I just poured myself some coffee. Would you like some?" She asked, as she walked off in the direction of what must have been the kitchen.

"Oh, um, sure." She came back after a few minutes with another steaming mug. "Sit down. Stay for a while. We don't get much company these days. Of course, Percy comes by every now and then, but he's very busy these days. I'm just glad he makes it at all!" She said.

"Well…can I ask you what this place is?" I was still wondering about the sound and temperature change.

"Oh, Percy got Hermes to make a connection between this cabin, and his palace. I can write my books from here, and Percy pays for Olympian shipping if I'm low on human currency. Paul lives here during the summer, and over the holidays. We keep in touch otherwise."

"So, who else lives here?" I asked, remembering that she had said 'we don't get many visitors'.

Her expression darkened for a second, before she seemed to get control over herself again. "I don't think you'd like to meet her. It would be weird," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

I was about to ask why, when a voice came from the back of the doorway. "Why would it be weird? Who's visiting?" I turned around to see Calypso standing in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason's POV

"Uuuuuggghh." I moaned, as I slowly started to come to. My body hurt all over, and I had a huge headache. I could feel a slight prickling in my right arm. I tried to sit up, but I was roughly shoved back on to the bed. "Keep still. Vasquez can't sow you up if you're flopping around."

Before whoever it was had finished her second sentence, I was lying flat on the bed. There was an almost magical authority in her voice that seemed to be forcing me to obey. I could almost see the hard stare that I imagined had come with it.

"Oh, let the boy be. He's only just woken up. And I thought I told you to stop charm-speaking outside of combat."

"Duly noted." The girl replied. "Now: what's your name?" There was that in-control tone again, like a commander to an undisciplined soldier.

"Jason Grace." I replied, trying to open my eyes. I felt a pressure like fingers holding them closed. The message was clear: 'you don't see anything until I'm satisfied.' I felt like I should have known more than that, maybe a middle name, a rank, or something. It just wasn't there.

"Pretty name." This was definitely sarcastic, and not commanding in the least. "Where are you from?"

"I don't know." The words slipped out like I'd rehearsed them. That was when I realized that I didn't know anything about myself. I started frantically going over what I knew about myself-it was like an instinct- but there was nothing to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper's POV

"Score of one to ten, how much does all of this suck?" I asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"I don't know. Maybe a 5. He may be amnesic, but he doesn't seem that bad." I could have guessed it. Leo always latched on to people who seemed lost. He probably sympathized.

"I'm not just talking about that. A baby is thrown on the Athena cabins steps by a god who's barely over 19, and then he comes running back in, and blows the gods-damned big house into smithereens, then kidnaps Annabeth, and runs off into the sunset. It's like the whole fucking world just decided to shoot itself in the foot."

"It could be worse." Leo said calmly, tinkering with some wires, and bronze. "The camp could be being attacked by monsters. We could be play-things for the Furies in the Fields of Punishment."

"Yeah, well, to put the cherry on top, Olympus has closed itself off, and we're stuck here because pony boy doesn't want to risk anything. Even he doesn't know what's going on"

" OK, SURE! I GET IT! WE'RE SCREWED, NOW WOULD YOU STOP COMPLAINING!"

That hung in the air for a second. I'd never seen Leo blow up like that. But I suppose everyone has a breaking point. The new, almost military air in the camp was like some sort of too-low roof. You tried to stand up, and you got hit in the head. It didn't feel right.

I heard a small click, as Leo slid some piece into place and started whatever he'd been tinkering with. He picked it up, and put it on. It was a gauntlet. It wrapped around his wrist in spirals, and plates of gleaming Stygian Iron.

It didn't have complete covers on his fingers. It had little pistons, and pressure pads along his fingers. He made his fingers into claws, and brought his palm up. A blade popped up underneath his wrist.

"Assassin's Creed much?" I said. He stayed silent, and started going through gestures, testing out different mechanisms, and attachments. I think I saw a lock pick, a thin wire, and an unloaded dart shooter. There were a couple that I couldn't identify, and more that he almost tried, but stopped at the last second.

This was normal. It was reassuring to see Leo tinkering. It was what he always did. Civilizations could fall, gods could be overthrown, but no child of Hephaestus would be caught dead without a piece of metal in their hands, especially not Leo. He had nothing else to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leo's POV

Have you ever had to survive on your own in the wilderness? It's scary as crap, and you don't know what to do. After a while, you forget who you are, and where you came from. That's how the satyrs found me, more animal than human, living in the camp's forest.

It was Piper who helped me when they brought me back. It turns out that charms-speaking is useful for helping with mental healing. But it took months, and it was painful having my consciousness forced back into the right shape.

Anyway, Piper had been trying the same thing with the amnesiac for days, and the only thing he'd remembered so far was his name.


End file.
